Vidcon
by rosie13849
Summary: Vidcon 2015, had a lot of Phan moments, so I just decided to put it into what some of the people from the panels or close by, would feel about them.


John Green/

Am i wrong in saying that they are inseparable? Everywhere you go you see them together. Lots of people say they'd never fight, but they have. I've seen it, but even when they fight they don't leave eachothers side. Phil asked dan to be put on the panel with him, only for that reason. They are physically inseparable. Honestly, I love it. Even right now, Dan's on stage, and Phil's backstage, Dan asked for Phil to be on the panel, but We couldn't do it. But even though they aren't together, Phil is listening closely, and staring at the Tv. Usually it's not aloud, but Phil felt it would be wrong to go all the way back to the room, without him. And the room, has to be two beds, even though they only sleep in one. "I'm Phil trash number one" I heard from above, I automatically looked at phil, who laughed a little. Around the end he stood up, I walked over to him, but before I could get to him, "I know a lot of you have requested Dan's first video." Phil ran right to the stairs, as the video started playing, Dan walked off the stage.

I heard them a bit but not a lot. Phil convinced him to go back on. He walked back on and smiled as the entire crowd screamed. They listed off the names as they all stood up.

Mamrie Hart/

This kids so popular, I was so surprised I heard his name, maybe twice. All these teenage girls screaming his name. I didn't get why until I met him. Maybe it was his dimples, or his smile, that let the girls off the hook. Or his style, that gave everyone flutters. But probably his voice, that adorable british accent, a real panty dropper. About half way through the panel he checked his phone. I didn't understand why. But no one noticed. These girls screaming every time he spoke, was incredible. But he just blushed, It was strange, if he was like any other Youtuber his age, he would be a douche about it saying "I don't think you guys are loud enough," or "wait, did I hear something" but this Dan Howell guy has everyone at the tip of his fingers, and he is blushing. All these girls fantasizing about marrying him, or his best friend, and he's blushing. I don't get it.

When the panel ends, Phil Lester, someone I watched probably once, was waiting for him "You okay?" he said pushing the hair out of his face, "Yeah, I'm good" Dan said hugging him. It was actually pretty cute. "Phil trash number one, huh?" Phil laughed, "I don't want any other Phil trash on my man" Dan said, "You don't have to worry about that" Phil kissed him, and they left, I wish I had something like that. 5 years, they'd been togethor, and still treating each other like it's been a month.

Cat/

I screamed at the top of my lungs when I saw the two of them in the hall, but I felt okay with it when Phil did the same thing pulling Dan to had a large embrace, and talked for a while. There was a lot of catching up to do, since the last time I saw the they where fighting so they wouldn't tell me all of the stories.

We talked for a good hour in there hotel room, before deciding that we should all go to the party, talk to Joey, and his new boyfriend, Daniel. It was a strange few minutes before Dan and Phil decided to go to their room, for about ten minutes. Then met me at the party. It was pretty cute how they would look at each other with such admiration. I wish they would just go public, tell people... Then it wouldn't be so... so difficult! Every time we go out they can barely touch, but as soon as they go where no one can see them, they hate it, everyone can tell. But Phil feels he can't, I wish this was all just out...

Glozell/

I play it so big, I wish I could be half the person he is, Dan Howell, awkward, funny, and ?straight?. Or at least that's what I thought. Until after the panel. I was just joking around with him, twerking on him. Driving the fans wild! But in all reality, he had a boyfriend, I didn't even know about. Not many people did, unless they saw them kiss, or hug, or they told them. It came as a surprise, because right after the panel we walked of, and I just saw the way Phil leaned against the wall, ad Dan hovered over over him, and when Phil swiped Dan's hair out of his face, It was obvious. I made sure that Julian didn't get it in while he was doing his Vlog stuff, but it was cute.

Phil casually walked over to me, with Dans hand in his. "Hey" he smirked and Dan laughed "Hi!" he waved his hand.

"Hey, sorry about the whole, stage thing" I said to Phil, Dan looked at his hand like it was never there "Hey I'm Dan, Not Phil"

"No Dan, She was apologizing to me for twerking on my boyfriend" Phil said in a sarcastic tone, "and it's fine, as long as it was all just for fun and games." He smiled "and PHANgirls" Dan joked, I laughed. I knew about there Fans,poor boys, always having to hide it, because of harassment. I understood though. "Yeah, I promise it won't happen again, maybe a fangirl hug or whatever." I smiled and walked about two steps away, before turning around. "Actually do you mind If I snapchat with him?" I asked still looking at Phil. "Do I have any consent in this?" Dan asked, Phil smiled and laughed "With that comment, lick his face" He said and I full on broke into my Youtube laugh, "You're not serious" Me and Dan said at two different times. "Sure go ahead"

I pulled out my phone, snapchatted and Dan could only say hey and "That was erotic" Phil just silently laughed in the background. "Are We even now?" Dan asked Phil nodded his head wrapping his arms around him, "good" Dan replied.

They kissed and everything was good in the world.

A/N The next chapter will be Dan and Phil's perspective, but I just couldn't fit it all in this one, I might go on to do all of vidcon, but in Dan and Phil's POV. I don't know. And if you didn't know, this is vidcon 2015, mostly Laugh at us and with us panel it's on youtube if you need context, but other than that, bye!


End file.
